particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
General Intelligence Directorate (Kafuristan)
The General Intelligence Directorate (Majatran: دائرة المخابرات العامة, Dairat al-Mukhabarat al-Ammah) nicknamed the Dairat (Tn: Directorate) is the intelligence agency of the Kafuristan. The GID is reportedly one of the most important intelligence agencies in the Majatra, and is considered the most professional in the region. Despite years of mismanagement of the government, the GID has maintained a high level of professionalism and effectiveness. The GID is responsible for intelligence collection and covert operations which are suspected to include targeted killings and paramilitary activities beyond Kafuristan's borders and protecting Kafuri interests worldwide. It is one of the main entities in the Kafuri intelligence community, along with Military Intelligence Directorate (military intelligence) and Political Security Service (internal security), but its director reports directly to the President. Structure Political Bureau * Directorate 4 – Secret Service Directorate 4's activities take place in both Kafuristan and abroad, with agents infiltrated within Kafuri government departments, the ruling Nationalist Party for the Kafuri Resurrection, associations, unions and organizations, Kafuri embassies and opposition parties. The directorate includes a number of offices responsible for the collection of information about a specific country or region. These offices include areas for Majatra, Badara, Wantuni/Kalopia and Artania. Directorate 4 works in coordination with Directorates 3, 5, 9, 12, 14 and 18. * Directorate 8 – Technical Affairs Directorate 8 is responsible for the fingerprinting of all GID employees and the development of materials needed for covert offensive operations. These include weapons, explosives and poisons. Directorate 8 also assembles cameras, communications equipment and employes many engineers and scientists with advanced degrees. * Directorate 9 – Secret Operations One of the most important directorates within the GID. Directorate 9's work is mostly outside Kafuristan in coordination with Directorates 5, 12, 14 and 18, focusing on operations of sabotage and assassination. * Directorate 12 – Electronic Surveillance Responsible for the planting, monitoring, and analyzing video and audio surveillance devices within the GID. Also partially responsible for the forging of currency. * Directorate 17 – National Security Institute Responsible for the training of GID officers. High-school graduates undertake a three-year course, and college graduates an 18-month course prior to entering the intelligence service as junior officers. * Planning Office Responsible for collecting and analyzing information from around the world, including open sources such as radio, satellite TV, and newspapers. * Propaganda Office Responsible for conducting psychological warfare operations, including the dissemination of false information. Special Bureau * Directorate 5 – Counter-Intelligence Responsible for the detection and neutralization of foreign intelligence agents, with a particular focus on Solentian and Kalopian infiltrators. Directorate 5 works in conjunction with Directorates 3, 4, 14 and 18. * Directorate 6 – Mukhabarat Security Responsible for the conduct of officers and other members of the GID. Directorate 6 is responsible for the issuing of papers, passports, and marriage sanctions for all GID employees. * Directorate 7 – Al-Khafid The primary interrogation center of the GID. * Directorate 19 – Personnel Supervision Responsible for surveillance of GID employees. * Directorate 22 – Protection Responsible for personal protection of senior Government and GID officials and visiting dignitaries. * Office 16 Classified designation. * Brigade of Mukhabarat Rapid intervention force of the GID, armed with light and semi-heavy weapons. Administration Bureau * Directorate 1 – The Private Office The office of the director of the GID. All instructions and directives flowed from this office, and the director's meetings with his senior staff take place here. * Directorate 2 – Administration Responsible for all administrative affairs. Directorate 2 is divided into a number of subdivisions: **Payments and Gifts **Land and Housing **Audit **Security **Registry **Word Processing and Typing **Public Enquiries * Directorate 3 – Surveillance Directorate 3 is divided into three subdivisions: mobile surveillance (close pursuit of targets with vehicles); foot surveillance; and stationary surveillance (surveillance of a fixed premises such as a kiosk or shop). * Directorate 10 – Legal Directorate Charged with all GID legal matters. Represents the GID on joint committees with other government departments and ministries. Also containes the court where GID prisoners are tried. * Directorate 11 – Accounts Responsible for financial affairs, and the salaries of all directorates except Directorate 1. * Directorate 13 – Medical Responsible for medical examinations of new recruits and medical care for members of the GID. * Directorate 14 – Special Operations One of the largest and most important directorates within the GID, Directorate 14 is responsible for the most secret and sensitive operations undertaken outside of Kafuristan. Directorate 14 is also responsible for the training of officers for operations of this nature. * Directorate 15 – Vehicles Responsible for the vehicles of the GID and their maintenance. * Directorate 16 – Physical Plant Responsible for the maintenance, repair, and cleaning of all GID buildings. * Directorate 18 – Majatra Responsible for the Abadi Vanguard in Majatra (al-Taliah al-Abadiyyah fi al-Ma'atraniyyah)(AVM). Directorate 18 issues the orders and tasks for AVM operations in Kafuristan, Kalopia, Jakania, and other countries. * Directorate 20 – Printing Responsible for printing leaflets, books, and forged documents (including passports). * Directorate 21 – Residency Responsible for monitoring the residence permits of foreigners in Kafuristan. * Directorate 23 - Jerze'har Headquartered in Zerin, Directorate 23 is responsible for positions and operations in the Governate of Jerze'har. * Directorate 24 – Nekkah Headquartered in Miyatah, Directorate 24 is responsible for positions and operations in the Governate of Nekkah. * Directorate 25 – Pabeus Headquartered in al-Hafaz, Directorate 25 is responsible for positions and operations in the Governate of Pabeus. * Directorate 26 – Abi'nadi Headquartered in Al-Kasraj, Directorate 26 is responsible for operations and recruitment of agents in Kalopia and Solentia. Also responsible for gun-running and smuggling across the border, and coordinating with pro-Kafuri parties. * Directorate 27 - O'mer Headquartered in Ahaz, Directorate 27 is responsible for operations and recruitment of agents in Solentia. Also responsible for gun-running and smuggling across the border, and coordinating with pro-Kafuri parties. * Directorate 28 – Engineering And Construction Responsible for the construction of GID buildings and housing for senior officers. * Directorate 29 – Security of MIO Directorate 29 is responsible for the security of all Military Industrialization Organization facilities. Directors Operations Functions * Collection of information and extraction of intelligence from information GID obtains information critical to Kafuristan's strategic interests. Both overt and covert means are adopted. * Classification of intelligence Data is sifted through, classified as appropriate, and filed with the assistance of the computer network in GID's headquarters in Al-Kasraj. * Aggressive intelligence The primary mission of GID includes aggressive intelligence which comprises espionage, psychological warfare, subversion, sabotage. * Counterintelligence GID has a dedicated section which spies against enemy's intelligence collection. Methods * Diplomatic missions Diplomatic missions provide an ideal cover and GID centres in a target country are generally located on the embassy premises. * Multinationals GID operatives find good covers in multinational organisations. Non-governmental organizations and cultural programmes are also popular screens to shield GID activities. * Media International media centres can easily absorb GID operatives and provide freedom of movement. * Collaboration with other agencies GID maintains active collaboration with other secret services in various countries. Its contacts with Dorvik's FSD and the Badaran GIS have been well known. * Third Country Technique GID has been active in obtaining information and operating through third countries like Badara, Jakania, Barmenia, Talmoria, Dranland, Zardugal, Hulstria and Medina. By Countries Badara Numerous allegations exist of GID operations in Badara, and more often than not, it is true. During the Great Majatran War, the Mukhabarat was often responsible for the spread of anti-Vanguard propaganda. It was also responsible for the extraction of Mohamed Al Baradii from the nation, which had initially led the Badaran media to declared the ex-leader dead. Allegations of Support to Militants Majatran Mujahideen in Kafuristan Majatran Legion Abadi Army for the Protection of Kafuristan Majatran Struggle Movement Category:Armed Forces of Kafuristan Category:Intelligence organizations